Sing Soo-Ling/Image Gallery
Official Art Sin Su Rin (Sing Soo-Ling) profile.jpg Banana Fish Cafe&Bar Badge Sing Su Rin.png Bananafish animate halloween mv.jpg Tumblr 8cd5a67b0ff0b97d7804e071e85b9add beb173e9 1280.jpg D-sHc8yUYAA3RBP.jpg Banana Fish Cafe and Bar Winter.jpg IMG 20191018 162441.jpg BANANA FISH Cafe and Bar - winter in NY.jpg Anime Gallery Sing flails his arms.jpg Opening (OP) Sing and his gang in the intro.png Sing surrounded by feathers in the intro.jpg Sing looking up at the feathers in the intro.jpg Episode 10 Sing chokes his victim with the Flying Dragon Fang.jpg Sing tells his gang members stay here. I'll go check.jpg Yut-Lung notices Sing.jpg Sing uses his Flying Dragon Fang to attack Ash.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung and I respect Shorter.jpg Sing tells Lao then I'll kill Ash.jpg Sing tells himself the Lee clan.jpg Sing tells himself he's intimidating.jpg Sing tells Ash kill me.jpg Sing tells Alex draw me a map.jpg Sing gets pulled towards Ash.jpg Sing and the others look at Golzine's mansion.jpg Lao tells Sing but if it really is true.jpg Lao tells Sing body. You mean he's really dead.jpg Episode 12 f01a2732.jpg 3bb36657.jpg 1a0864ef.jpg Cda2b87d.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung but you make it sound real.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung I can't handle 2 poison snakes at once. I'm out of here.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung I'll settle it myself.jpg Sing looks back at Yut-Lung.png Episode 13 DorpeZmU0AAQIEw.jpg 4a1ef4c6.jpg 9723ad3b.jpg 82fb2a14.jpg Dfa8b723.jpg 01667512.jpg 0694658f.jpg 37693bbf.jpg Adaaf03e.jpg B590dd12.jpg Fe9c57a8.jpg F1cf7e8d.jpg Sing tells Cain no, i'm not.jpg Sing whistles to his men.jpg Sing tells his men to Coney Island.jpg Sing tells Cain no, I'm not.jpg Sing notices Ash and Arthur fighting.jpg Episode 14 DpIrwMtUwAEHQic.jpg DpPo8jWU8AApWqJ.jpg DpPkSlXUwAAU1hA.jpg DpPkR4YU4AAvJlG.jpg 9ca4ac08.jpg 8e30e7b1.jpg 06dfee6e.jpg 1259c013.jpg 1103e3c0.jpg 855974b6.jpg 548fd505.jpg 96f2b25b.jpg 88c76368.jpg 26b3cb9f.jpg 026e6508.jpg 62bc7787.jpg Afae671d.jpg Sing asks Eiji Ash's.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung whatever.jpg Sing notices a limmo.jpg Sing tells Eiji haven't seen you around.jpg Episode 15 Sing goes after Yut-Lung.jpg Sing watches Yut-Lung.png Eiji and Sing talk to eachother.jpg Sing catches up to Yut-Lung.png Eiji and Sing meet eachother after Eiji is saved by Sing.jpg Sing tells Eiji that he works for nobody but Shorter.jpg One of the thugs notices that Sing is the Chinese boss.jpg Sing on a motorcycle.jpg Sing asks Eiji if he is okay.jpg Sing welcomes Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung and Sing have a moment of silence.jpg Sing goes after Yut-Lung and Eiji.jpg Sing asks Eiji if he's a friend of Ash.jpg Sing watches Yut-Lung walk away.jpg Sing tells Eiji if the former boss gets hit then it's the duty of the new boss to make the drop.jpg Sing doesn't believe that Ash would die that easily.jpg Eiji tells Sing that it's his fault.jpg Sing comes out of the elevator.jpg Eiji can't tell Sing about Shorter's death.jpg Eiji tells Sing that Ash isn't dead.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung that he meant it when he told Eiji to shoot him.jpg Sing's Flying Dragon Fang pierce's a thug's head.jpg Sing notices a black car leaving.jpg Sing gets ready to fight.jpg Eiji asks Sing do you work for Yut-Lung.jpg Sing tells the thugs kidnap is going to cost you.jpg Episode 17 Ash slaps Sing.jpg Eiji tells Ash why you must always be like that.jpg Sing tells Ash that he can't boss him around.jpg Sing tells everyone that Ash is recovering well and that he got that information from a reliable source.jpg Eiji tells Ash that Sing was trying to help us.jpg Sing tells Ash how he found them.jpg Sing tells Ash that Eiji told him everything.jpg Sing tells Ash that for them, you're the bad guy that killed Shorter.jpg Episode 19 Sing sticks his tongue out at Yut-Lung as he walks away.jpg Sing looks at Eiji with arms crossed.jpg Sing glares at Blanca while Blanca feels uncomfortable.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing shut up.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung you lose.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung ooh, hysterical.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung because someone spread those rumors.jpg Sing tells himself dang, he's huge.jpg Sing tells Eiji so we meet again.jpg Sing tells Eiji I'm counting on you.jpg Episode 20 Sing, Lao, and Alex jump into the water.jpg Sing tells one of Yut-Lung's men you dogs of Yut-Lung.jpg Sing tells Lao if you disagree, leave.jpg Sing tells himself how can you miss at that range.jpg Sing falls in the sewer.jpg One of Yut-Lung's men tells Sing shut up, you traitor.jpg One of Yut-Lung's men tells Sing shut up and get in line.jpg Cain tells Sing gives me the creeps seeing Ash so submissive.jpg Episode 21 Sing tells Eiji and the others Yut-Lung is keeping them as hostages to lure me out.jpg Sing tells Eiji and the others where are my guys.jpg Sing tells Ash you say that because they're not your guys. And you....jpg Sing tells Ash I dragged them into this.jpg Sing mumbles ugh....jpg Sing tells Lao hang tight. It's me.jpg Sing tells Lao Ash asked me to look after them.jpg Sing tells himself what am I supposed to do, Shorter.jpg Sing and Cain look at each other.jpg Sing tells Ash thanks for saving them.jpg Episode 22 Sing tells Lao if we don't fight back now, we'll forever be expendable tools.jpg Sing tells Lao he's on a totally different level.jpg Sing tells Ash stop, he's already dead!.jpg Sing tells Ash and the others we'll be safe here.jpg Lao tells Sing I just want you to become the king of downtown.jpg Episode 23 Sing tells his men grab your weapons. It's time to get going.jpg Sing tells Lao I told you to shut up.jpg Sing tells Ash two of my guys betrayed you.jpg Episode 24 Sing smiles at Blanca.jpg Sing tells Eiji hey.jpg Sing tells Eiji he hasn't come here.jpg Sing tells Eiji but I don't know where Ash is right now.jpg Sing tells Eiji Ash says see ya!.jpg Sing tells Ash you stubborn idiot!.jpg Sing smiles and Bones, Kong, and Alex wave goodbye to Eiji.jpg Sing becomes in shock to hear Ash.jpg Manga Gallery Sing injured in Manga.jpg Sing about to collapse in Manga.jpg Sing faints in Manga.jpg Sing in pain Manga.jpg Sing aims his gun at Yut-Lung in Manga.jpg Sing dissapointed to hear why Ash saved him in Manga.jpg Blanca uses Sing as an arm shoulder in Manga.jpg Sing about to go after Eiji and Jessica.jpg Sing and Eiji after hearing Ash call them morons.jpg Sing and his gang disguised .jpg Sing compliments Eiji.jpg Sing dicusses with Yut-Lung.jpg Sing got the word from Yut-Lung.jpg Sing ready to shoot.jpg Sing talks about Ash not being able to see.jpg Eiji tells Sing that Yut-Lung has to do with Ashs disapperance.jpg Sing asks Blanca about Ash.jpg Sing looks over Lao.jpg Sing asks Shorter what he's supposed to do.jpg Sing tells Lao that he can't go up against Ash.jpg Sing affectionatly tells Blanca that he hopes his body can scale walls.jpg Sing questions Blanca if the gunshots are coming from Ash.jpg Sing watches Eiji ask Ash where he has been and that he looks like a buisness-man.jpg Sing warns Ash.jpg Sing asks Ash about Shorter turning into a zombie.jpg Sing waits in silence for Ash's answer.jpg Sing asks if he can go one-on-one with Ash.jpg Sing questions about the briefcase Ash was holding.jpg Sing tells Ash hat he has done a lot for Sing's men.jpg Ash tells Sing to get some rest.jpg Sing tells Ash to save his buddies.jpg Sing grabs Ash's shirt.jpg Sing stunned that Ash helped him.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung that he doesn't hate him while Yut-Lung looks back at Sing.jpg Yut-Lung slaps Sing and Sing returns the favor saying same to you buddy.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung that he thought he was more like Ash.jpg Sing visits Eiji.jpg Sing pops his head in to see Eiji.jpg Sing affectionatly tells Blanca that he won't slow him down.jpg Sing freaks out and puts his hands over Blanca's eyes.jpg Sing gets the question Blanca asked.jpg Sing asks Yut-Lung if he's okay.jpg Sing answers Blanca's question with a helicopter.jpg Sing tells Blanca that he got it.jpg Sing tells Blanca to leave it to him.jpg Sing tells Blanca to move a little over to the right.jpg Blanca asks Sing if he can draw their attention.jpg Blanca asks Sing if he's having problems.jpg Blanca starts shooting.jpg Sing meets Blanca and notices that he's huge.jpg Sing tells Blanca to step back a little.jpg Sing turns around and notices someone behind him.jpg Sing tells Ash to rest for a while.jpg Sing tells Ash that they're in a closed down subway station.jpg Sing yells at Ash that the same goes for him too.jpg Sing tells Ash that Eiji told him why he had to kill Shorter.jpg Sing tells Ash what this is about.jpg Sing tells Ash to let go.jpg Sing gets grabbed by Ash.jpg Sing gets pushed up against a wall by Ash.jpg Sing and Alex argue with eachother.jpg Eiji tells Sing about getting rest and that computer screens make eyes very tired.jpg Sing tells Alex that he's going back to China Town.jpg Sing asks Alex where they took his buddies.jpg Sing realizes what happened.jpg Sing tells Alex why he needs to go back.jpg Ash helps pulling Sing up.jpg Sing makes fun of Yut-Lung.png Sing and Yut-Lung argue with each other.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung will you stop crying like a girl all the time.jpg Sing glares at Blanca.jpg Sing leans against a wall.jpg Ash, Eiji, Sing, and Blanca wearing shades.jpg Sing scowls at Ash.jpg Sing glares at Ash.jpg Sing tells Ash fine I'll do that.jpg Category:Image Galleries